Please, Don't! (STOP)
by Fdz1492
Summary: Bayangan saat Baekhyun menungging untuk mengambil gelas dalam almari membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol berdiri tanpa permisi. BaekYeol/ChanBaek Fanfiction! WARNING INSIDE! Just Read!


PLEASE, DON'T! (STOP)

.

.

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : YAOI, Drama, Family, PWP, etc..

Rate : M

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, NC! HOT-nya MAKSA BANGET!

.

**-Holla '-')/ saya cuma mau kasih tau kalo ff ini mengandung unsur mature jadi mohon dengan sangat agar anak dibawah umur untuk tidak membacanya, Thanks!**

**Ini FF NC BaekYeol yang tercipta akibat otak yadong saya yang kumat, dan entah kenapa ingin menuangkannya lewat FF Nista ini.**

**Dan maafkan saya yang selalu menyuguhkan FF yang menodai mata Anda sekalian fufufu *peyuk yeolyeol***

**Okeh lah.. Monggo dibaca aja yaahh.. Baik buruknya kurang lebihnya yaa dibungkus saja xD wkwk**

**Enjoy '-')g**

**.**

**BOCAH?! MIMIK SUSU BARENG DEDEK HUNHUN AJA YAH.. *Wink* AHAHA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading '-')b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chanyeol Pov_

.

Sore ini entah kenapa aku merasa tidak semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah, sejenak menghilangkan penat dalam diriku.

Siapa tahu dengan menonton beberapa acara di televisi yang mungkin saja membosankan malah bisa mengembalikan moodku.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah didepan sana.

Yang sedang duduk dengan cemilan di tangannya, sepertinya dia begitu asyik menikmati acara televisi hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Ku dudukan pantatku tepat di sofa seberangnya, karena aku benar-benar tak tahan jika harus berdekatan dengannya.

Niatku yang tadinya ingin menonton televisi kini berubah dengan mataku yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang entah kenapa begitu cantik dan menggoda.

Padahal dia namja tapi kenapa wujudnya begitu indah melebihi yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ku kenal sebelumnya.

Katakanlah aku maniak, karena setiap aku memandangnya entah kenapa dalam bayanganku dia seolah sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sayu nan menggoda juga memperlihatkan tubuh mulusnya yang telanjang.. Oh sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat Sexy dan Indah!

Bahkan setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya dalam tidurku. Aku selalu bermimpi sedang bercinta dengannya dan dia mendesahkan namaku dengan suara merdu erotisnya.

Oh! Aku benar-benar pecandunya.. Ingin rasanya aku merasakan tubuh indahnya itu dalam nyata bukan hanya dalam mimpi dan bayanganku ketika aku melakukan mastrubasi karena tak tahan menahan gejolak dalam diriku yang mendesak ingin keluar hanya karena aku melihat wajahnya yang eeerr.. Sexy.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia adalah kakak tiriku sendiri. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Ah! lebih tepatnya pada wajah dan tubuhnya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu.

Waktu itu dia begitu pemalu, padahal dia lebih tua dariku tapi entah kenapa dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku.

Dia sekarang kuliah disalah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul jurusan kesenian. Karena dia memang sangat berbakat dalam bidang itu.

Dan Oh! Suaranya yang merdu saat melantunkan sebuah lagu benar-benar membuatku bergetar. Dan lagi-lagi aku akan membayangkan bahwa dia sedang mendesahkan namaku dengan sexy-nya.

Walau usianya lebih tua lima tahun dariku tapi wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak yang baru berusia 13 tahun sangat manis dan imut.

Tak jarang orang mengira dia adalah adikku, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Karena yang sangat aku inginkan adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang nantinya akan tergeletak tak berdaya dibawahku dan mendesahkan namaku memintaku untuk terus dan terus menyentuhnya tanpa henti.

Ugh.. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku horny. Sialan kau Baekhyun! Sihir apa yang kau pakai hingga bisa membuatku begitu menginginkamu...

Cukup lama aku menatapnya dalam diam walau dalam hatiku berkecamuk perasaan tak karuan.

Dia menyadarinya dan aku tahu dia amatlah risih karena setiap berada didekatnya aku akan selalu memandangnya intens. Tapi apa peduliku? Selama itu membuatku senang.

Dia kemudian menoleh dan menatapku tajam. Tatapan matanya begitu menusuk tapi dalam pandanganku justru terlihat seperti dia menantangku untuk segera menggendongnya ke ranjang dan menyatukan tubuh kami hingga dia tak sanggup untuk mendesah lagi.

Oh Byun Baek! Kapan fantasi dalam diriku ini menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh aku menginginkanmu.. Emmhhh..

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya ketus.

Aku hanya mengulum senyum terbaikku dan menggeleng. "Kau cantik, Baek." Jawabku

Kulihat dia mendelik dan melemparkan bantal sofa tepat mengenai mukaku.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti seorang maniak Yeol! Dan perlu ku perjelas! Aku namja, mengerti Kau?!" Ucapnya kesal.

Aku tahu dia tak suka dengan tatapanku yang seolah menelanjanginya. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, karena bagaimanapun caranya aku tak akan pernah bisa menahan gejolak dalam diriku jika sudah berada didekatnya.

Dan, _Oh God!_ Kenapa teriakannya tadi seolah dia tengah menjerit sexy karena aku menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat nikmat dalam tubuhnya.

Aku benar-benar gila! Dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya sekarang juga.

"Mianhae." Ucapku.

Dia tak mengacuhkan ucapanku malah melongos dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Kulihat dia memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras.

Aku menggeleng..

"Dasar! Kenapa kalau kau marah justru semakin sexy Baek.."

Dan tak lama kulihat dia keluar lagi dari kamarnya, dia menatapku sekilas tentu saja dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Karena sejak dulu dia tak pernah sekalipun memberikan tatapan manisnya padaku. Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa aku sangat berbahaya dan itu benar! HAHA

Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan buttnya yang bergerak-gerak sexy seolah menggodaku untuk meremasnya.

Baekhyun-ah! Kau membuatku horny ugh... Sesuatu dibawah sana sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya hanya karena pikiran pervertku, Sialan!

.

.

Malam ini aku gelisah tak bisa tidur, kejadian tadi sore benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiranku. Bayangan Baekhyun saat menungging untuk mengambil gelas dalam almari membuat sesuatu dibawahku mengacung tanpa permisi.

Belum lagi bibirnya yang bergerak sensual saat mencibir karena aku terus saja menatapnya.

Sungguh ingin sekali aku mengulumnya dan membuatnya bengkak. Bibirnya sungguh menggodaku..

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan!

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Aaaaaaarrgghhhhh."

Akhirnya ku bulatkan tekadku, aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju tempat dimana pujaan hatiku berada.

Seisi rumah sudah gelap itu artinya semua orang sudah tidur. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga kedua orang tuaku tak akan terjaga malam ini sehingga tak akan menganggu malam indahku nantinya.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya dan Bingo! Ternyata pintunya tak dikunci, haha mungkin malam ini memang malamku. Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berpihak padaku.

Dengan sangat hati-hati kubuka pintu berwarna ebony itu. Dan dari sini dapat kulihat ia tengah tidur dengan pulasnya.

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa saat dia terlelap wajahnya begitu damai, polos dan benar-benar menggoda.

Kututup kembali pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, berjaga-jaga jika dia mencoba kabur dan sebagainya.

Aku berjalan dengan berjinjit agar tak membangunkan pujaan hatiku. Kini aku sudah berada dihadapannya ditepi ranjang.

Ku tundukan wajahku dan kubelai helaian poninya yang sedikit memanjang.

Cantik, itulah yang ada dalam benakku saat melihat wajahnya.

Perlahan ku kecup keningnya, tak ada reaksi berarti dan itu membuatku semakin berani untuk berbuat lebih.

Aku berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang kebetulan sedang menyamping menghadap kearahku.

Kuciumi pucuk kepalanya, kening, kedua kelopak matanya, kedua pipinya, hidung dan...

Bibir sexy-nya..

Ugh! Sensasi yang ku dapat saat bibir kami bersentuhan adalah seperti sengatan listrik yang membuat tubuhku bergetar.

Kenapa tak dari dulu saja aku merasakan betapa dahsyat dan manisnya rasa bibir Baekhyun-ku.

Dengan napsu yang sudah berada diubun-ubun, ku kulum bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Kulihat dia mengeliat sepertinya dia mulai merasakan sentuhanku. Dan benar saja dia membuka matanya dan membelalak.

Dia meronta... Namun tak kubiarkan begitu saja, aku tak ingin menyudahi kesempatan langka ini.

"Emmmphht.. Chaanhhh-yeeolhhh apaah yang kau lakukaannn aahhh.."

Dia memukuli dadaku, dengan sigap ku raih kedua tangannya dan menyatukan diatas kepalanya agar dia tak memberontak lagi.

"Diam! Jangan melawan atau berteriak atau aku akan katakan pada appa dan eomma bahwa kau Gay!" Ancamku dan sukses membuatnya bungkam.

Aku tahu dia tak akan bisa berkutik jika aku sudah mengatakan hal itu. Itu semua karena Baekhyun begitu dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuaku, dan mereka sangat membenci yang namanya kaum Gay seperti kami.

Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa anak kesayangan dan kebanggan mereka ternyata adalah seorang Gay? Tak usah dibayangkan karena itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

Dan aku tak peduli selama ini mereka tak pernah menganggapku. Aku tahu bagaimana diriku sendiri jadi wajar jika kedua orang tuaku tak mengacuhkanku.

Karena dimata mereka aku hanyalah anak nakal, badung, urakan dan tak bisa diandalkan.

_I Don't Care!_

Setelah dia diam aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda, samar-samar ku dengar suara isakan dari bibirnya.

Airmatanya bahkan mengalir dan aku merasakan ciumanku terasa asin. Kenapa ini justru terasa nikmat. Aku semakin gila ku gigit bibir bawahnya hingga ia meringis dan tak ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini, segera ku lesakkan lidahku memasuki goa hangatnya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan itu membuatku semakin beringas meraup penuh bibir plumnya.

"Aahhh..."

Dia mendesah saat ciumanku mulai turun ke rahang dan lehernya. Ku hisap kuat leher jenjang itu hingga meninggalkan kissmark tanda kepemilikanku padanya.

Ku jilati dan ku ciumi secara seduktif lehernya, dia mengelinjang sepertinya dia mulai menikmati permainanku.

".. Hiks.. Jangaannhhh... Aahh."

Pintanya saat aku dengan kasar merobak kaosnya. Mataku berkilat napsu melihat betapa mulus dan indahnya tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan ini berkali lipat lebih indah dari apa yang sering ku bayangkan selama ini.

Dan aku bersumpah! Aku adalah namja paling beruntung karena bisa menyentuhnya malam ini.

Kulepaskan pegangan tangannya dan kini dia bisa bergerak bebas. Ku raih sesuatu dalam saku celanaku yang memang sudah kusiapkan sebelum kemari.

_Bremelanotide_, Yap! Sebuah obat perangsang berupa cairan. Obat ini merupakan aphrodisiac sintetis yang sangat ampuh. Aku mendapatkannya dengan mudah karena temanku adalah seorang penggila sex.

Dia menatapku tajam namun penuh ketakutan dari mata indahnya.

Segera kubuka mulutnya lalu ku teteskan obat perangsang itu, cukup tiga kali tetes dan tunggu hingga obatnya bereaksi. Setelahnya ku letakan obat itu di nakas yang berada disamping ranjang.

Tak lama ku lihat badannya mengeliat tak nyaman dan keluar banyak peluh dari tubuh sexy-nya. Ternyata obat itu bekerja sangat cepat juga.

"Aahhhh... Apaahh yang kau berikaannhh padakuhh tadihh kenapa panasshh sekalihh ohhh..." Ucapnya dengan desahan.

Aku yang memang sudah bernapsu segera melepas seluruh pakaianku hingga tak tersisa sehelai benang pun.

Kembali ku terjang tubuh mungil itu.. Ku buka celananya dan membuangnya asal dan benar saja penisnya sudah mengacung menantang untuk segera ku hisap.

Oh,, Baekhyun! Kau membuatku semakin horny.. Aaahhh...

Ku lebarkan kedua pahanya hingga kini dia mengangkang dan memperlihatkan penis juga hole menggodanya dihadapanku. Segera kuraup penisnya kedalam mulutku, ku kulum dengan tempo cepat. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol napsuku lagi.

Dan kurasakan jemari lembutnya menjambak rambutku tak beraturan, sepertinya dia terangsang dengan permainanku.

Jariku tak ku biarkan begitu saja menganggur setelah ku suruh dia menghisap ketiga jariku, dengan sangat semangat ku masukan langsung ketiga jariku menuju hole sempitnya.

"Aakkhh.. Appo! Hikss.." Ringisnya.

Aku yakin dia pasti kesakitan karena aku langsung memasukan ketiga jariku kedalam main holenya. Tapi aku tak peduli napsuku mengalahkan semuanya.

Ku dorong ketiga jariku didalam holenya dan dia masih saja meringis, apakah sesakit itu? Batinku.

Tak lama aku dengar dia mendesah, mungkin dia sudah merasa nyaman sekarang.

Aku masih setia mengulum penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan percum.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan terlepas dari rambutku, aku mendongak dan melihatnya tengah memelintir nipplenya sendiri. Benar-benar terangsang rupanya.

"Aaahhh.. Ohhh.. Chanyeolhh ahhhh... Janganhhh disanaahhh ohhhh.."

Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan sweet spotnya, dengan beringas ku tusukan ketiga jariku hingga menyentuh sweet spotnya berkali-kali dan itu membuatnya semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Aahhh.. Ahhh.. Aahhh.. Chanyeollhhhh ohhh.. Andwaeehhhh... Ohhhh."

Karena takut appa dan eomma mendengar desahannya segera kubungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku aku tak mau ambil resiko malam ini akan dipergoki sedang memperkosa tubuh indah Baekhyun. Dan tangan kiriku ku gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya yang sepertinya akan segera meledak.

Dan benar saja tak berapa lama aku merasakan tanganku basah karena cairannya. Dia mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman kami.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Kulepas tautan bibir kami lalu ku belai pipi mulusnya.

"Kau menikmatinya, eum?" Tanyaku seduktif.

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol! Hikss..." Pekiknya dengan wajah sayu yang menggoda.

Tak ingin lebih berlama-lama ku baringkan kembali tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang penuh peluh dan ku tindih dengan kedua tanganku yang bertumpu pada kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Ku ciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya, mulai dari wajah, leher, dada, perut hingga selangkangannya. Ku sedot habis sperma manisnya dan tak ku sisakan sedikitpun. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

Ku buka kembali kedua pahanya dan kuangkat sedikit pinggulnya hingga kini hole merah mudanya yang berkedut minta untuk segera ku masuki tengah menantang dihadapanku.

Kutundukan kepalaku dan kujilati hole itu dengan gerakan memutar membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

"Mmmhhh... Yeollieehh Aahhh.. Gelihhhh.. Ouuchhh..."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak resah aku tahu dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tapi sepertinya bermain-main sebentar tak masalah bukan?

Kuhentikan jilatanku dan membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Namun aku tak akan berhenti begitu saja, ku megambil bantal dan ku gunakan untuk menyangga pinggulnya agar memudahkanku untuk melakukan this and that padanya.

Semakin ku lebarkan kedua pahanya hingga kini holenya benar-benar terekspos dan berkedut menggodaku.

Ku cocok sebentar penisku agar tidak telalu kaku saat memasuki hole sempit dihadapanku ini.

Ku gesek-gesekkan penis panjang dan super besar miliku diliang holenya.

"Aaahhh... Pleasehhh jangan menggodakuhhh ohhh..." Desahnya.

"Sudah tak sabar, eohh?" Ucapku dan semakin membuatnya bergerak gelisah karena aku tak juga memasukan penisku kedalam holenya.

Dia menggerakan pinggulnya mencoba menggodaku rupanya. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tak sabar aku memasuki hole sempitnya atau ini efek dari obat perangsang tadi?

Ah molla, yang jelas aku menyukai Baekhyun yang sekarang, begitu menggoda...

"Memohonlahh... Desahkan namaku dengan suara sexy-mu dan akan kuberikan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya didunia ini untukmu sayaaangghh..." Ucapku kemudian mengulum kembali bibirnya.

"Mmphhttt... Aahhh chanyeoliehhh aahh.. Masukann milikmu sekarang jugaahhh ahhh, aku sudah tak tahaaannnhhhh.. Ahhhh... Jebaaallhhhh... Ohhh.." Pintanya dengan wajah sayu menggoda dan jangan lupakan jari telunjuknya yang dia gigit ughh.. Kau sungguh sexy Baek!

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, dia membuat napsuku semakin memburu. Segera ku lebarkan kembali pahanya dan kini kedua jari telunjukku membuka liang holenya hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dinding holenya yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi, ku ludahi holenya dan dengan sigap hole itu menelan ludahku. Benar-benar menggiurkan.

Penisku yang sudah sangat hard segera ku lesakan kedalam holenya yang super sempit itu... Susah sekali rupanya.

"Eeungghhh... Appo... Hikss.." Rintihnya.

Padahal baru ujung kepala penisku yang masuk tapi dia sudah merintih kesakitan. Aku yang memang sudah sangat horny dan bernapsu dengan tidak sabaran segera ku hentakan saja penisku. Dan itu membuatnya menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Mianhae sayang tapi sungguh aku sudah tak tahan..

"Aaaaakkhhh! Appo! Hikss.. Hikss.. Appo.. Hikss.."

Aku melihat lelehan airmata mengalir dipipinya segera ku kulum bibirnya untuk sekedar membuatnya melupakan sejenak rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Kujilati sisa airmatanya dan itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Emhhh.. Chanyeolhhh..."

Kurasakan pinggulnya bergerak, dia sudah siap rupanya. Aku memandangnya sejenak untuk sekedar memastikan.

Dia mengangguk dengan gaya sensual..

"Move pleaseehhhh..." Pintanya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh menggoda.

Dan aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktuku, segera ku in-out kan penisku di holenya..

Awalnya dia mengerang merintih kesakitan namun lama kelamaan dia mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Bahkan dia tak bisa mengontrol suara desahannya. Dan itu membuatku sedikit takut, aku takut kedua orang tua kami akan mendengarnya.

"Aahhhh.. Ahhh.. Ohhhh... Enaaakkk mmpphhtttt.. Iyaaahh disanaahh ahh terusshhh mmmhhhhmmmhh.." Rancaunya saat aku kembali menumbuk sweet spotnya.

"Disini ohhh rupanyaa... Aaahhh kau sempithh sekalii sayaaangghh.. Ouaachhh aahhh.." Akupun tak bisa menahan desahanku.

Sungguh ini luar biasa nikmat, hole Baekhyun menjepit dan menghisap penisku dengan sangat kuat. Hingga kau merasa penisku menengang dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks...

Ku genjot dengan brutal hole sempit menggoda Baekhyun dan membuatnya mengelinjang. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah kepalanya menggelamg ke kiri dan ke kanan menerima kenikmatan yang mungkin tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ku kocok penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan percum... Dia semakin mendesah dan menjambak rambutku. Tak ku hiraukan rasa sakit karena dia terlalu kuat menjambak rambutku, nikmat dibagian bawah ini berjuta kali lebih enak dinikmati ketimbang merasakan rasa sakit yang tak seberapa itu.

"Aahhh... Aahhh.. Yeollhhhh.. Ahhh.. Lebihh cepaatt ouchhh... Akuu inginn keluarr ahhh.."

"Oohhh.. Holemu sempithhh sekalihh Baekhhh.. Dia menjepit kuat peniskuu. Ohhh.. Kau benar-benar nakal sayanghhh..."

Aku menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun keatas pundakku dan itu membuatnya menjerit tertahan mungkin dia merasa ngilu karena sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks.

"Aahhh jebaalhhh lebihh cepatt ahhh.. Aku tak tahaannnhhh ouucchhhh." Rancaunyaa.

Akupun semakin brutal menyodokan penisku diholenya, menusknya hingga ke bagian terdalamnya. Dia mengerang frustasi karena aku terlalu kuat menyodoknya.

"Aaahhhhhhhh.. Chanyeolhhh terussss cepaatthhhh aku keluaaaarrrhhh... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Dan benar saja tanganku kini basah oleh cairan spermanya. Dia benar-benar menikmati permainanku aku tersenyum melihatnya tergeletak lemas dibawahku.

Namun aku belum puas karena hasratku belum terpenuhi. Setelah sekian detik dia menikmati masa klimaksnya dan kurasa dia sudah siap untuk ku genjot lagi. Akupun segera menggerakkan penisku yang masih menancap didalam holenya.

"Aahhhh..." Erangnya saat aku mulai menggerakkan penisku.

Akupun merasa seperti akan segera klimaks dan itu membuatku semakin kuat menyodokan penis besarku.

Dia mendesah tak karuan, dia meremas erat seprai sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Aaahhh.. Aahhh.. Ohhhh.. Aku tak tahaannn.. Ouchhh bitch.. Holemu kenapa semakin semapithh ohhh.."

Ku genjot dengan kekuatan penuh hole sempit itu hingga penisku menegang dan aku menyemburkan cairan kenikmatanku didalam holenya...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...hhhh!"

Lega rasanya bisa menumpahkan segala hasrat yang selama ini ku pendam kedalam hole menggoda milik pujaan hatiku.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas tubuhnya, dia sudah sangat lemas mungkin karena ini pertama kali baginya juga bagiku sebenarnya.

Perlahan ku lepas penis besarku dan cairanku pun ikut mengalir keluar dari dalam holenya.

Dia meringis saat penisku sepenuhnya keluar dari dalam holenya.

Ku baringkan tubuh lelahku disampingnya, ku miringkan posisi tidurku hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dadanya yang naik turun mengatur napasnya.

Dia menoleh kearahku dan menatapku tajam.

"... Hikss kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku? Hikss..." Ucapnya dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu,, Baek! Apa kau tidak sadar betapa aku sangat menggagumimu selama ini.. Kau begitu indah.." Jawabku seraya membelai pipinya namun ditepis kasar olehnya.

"Kau Brengsek! Aku membencimu.. Hiks.."

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau yang memohon padaku agar aku memasukimu, eoh? Apa kau lupa, eum...?!"

Dia memukuli dadaku dan ku biarkan saja, aku tahu dia butuh pelampiasan atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya barusan.

Perlahan pukulannya melemah dan kulihat dia juga sudah berhenti menangis.

"Jahaat.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku.. Apa salahku padamu,, hiks.. Kau jahat Yeol.. Hiks." Ucapnya dalam isakan.

"Sstttt.. Mianhae... Uljima.." Ku kecupi pucuk keapalanya mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Aku kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat dan ku kulum bibirnya, sungguh aku tak ingin mendengarnya menyalahkanku lagi.

Aku tahu ini salah tapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan aku tak pernah menyesal telah melakukan ini padanya. Karena aku tahu, aku mencintainya. Cintaku yang tumbuh oleh napsuku, tapi aku menyukainya.

_Saranghae Byun Baekhyun.._

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

Hahahaa *tawa nista bareng Hun*

Eotteoyo? FF-nya maksa banget kan HOT-nya? Wkwk

Iyalah.. Maksa buatnya aja maksa kok dan ceritanya pun melenceng jauh jauh sekaleeeeee. ahahahahahahaahaaa...

Thank You buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan menengok FF Nista saya. Dan maafkan saya yang selalu menistakan soulmate saya si _Couple Cap Gajah(?) BaekYeol_ yang semakin mumumumu sajaaa mueheheheee...

.

Wassalam..

*HugBaekYeol*

''-''


End file.
